Wonderful Day
by Quixotic-Feline
Summary: How could anything go wrong on such a wonderful day? she asked. Ginny's POV during Bill and Fleur's wedding day.


Wonderful Day

Ginny watched idly as dark streams of mascara oozed down Fleur's cheeks, and those perfect lips of hers curled into a tearsome smile.

"You may kiss the bride."

She looked away, suppressing the scowl itching at her eyebrows, as the half Veela hurled her Gucci wedding dress clad self into her brother.

She felt someone nudge her sharply in the ribs, and looked up at Hermione's pointed expression. It took a moment for Ginny to realize that everyone was clapping, and that it would look odd if the groom's only sister didn't do so as well.

As her hands beat against each other weakly, Ginny watched her sobbing mother pull Bill into rib-crushing embrace, then moving on to Fleur, who for once didn't seem to care that her immaculate hair got disheveled.

"Oh, what a wonderful day!" her mother cried, wiping at her wet cheeks. Ginny awkwardly shifted her weight from foot to foot, fixing a bright smile onto her face whenever someone came and congratulated her. She didn't understand why, since she wasn't the one who just got married. She doubted they knew as well.

Her stupor was interrupted by a delicate voice, which everyone seemed to hear despite it's low volume.

"I vill throw zee flowerz!" Fleur announced, sun beams alighting her ivory hair.

Before Ginny could react or move out of the way, she was bowled over by a body of squealing girls, all eagerly hurrying over to the bride as if the promise of her bouquet guaranteed them the gateway to the crème of society. It probably did.

Trying in vain to shove her way through the crowd, Ginny felt like she had found herself in some strange, formal attire mosh pit.

"I vill throw it… now!"

There was a moment of stillness as Fleur swung her arm out over her head in a graceful arc, tossing the lily and baby's breath bouquet into the air.

Ginny watched in horror as it soured over everyone's head, illuminated brilliantly against the sunlight, and began to fall, fall, fall…

A monstrous wave of shrieks tore from the girl's desperate throats, their fingers stretching out into the air like claws, eyes manically wide…

Time did not slow in motion, nor did any glorious light burst forth from her fingers when the bouquet fell innocently into her hands.

She stared down at the beautiful array of flowers in wonder, marveling at how something so pretty could have possible chosen her as it's new owner.

A beat of disbelieving silence reined, before it was broken by streams of cheerful, hateful chatter.

"Oh, congratulations, little Gina!" a girl she had never met before cooed at her, her eyes brimming with spite.

"So you vill be ze next to mah-rry!" chirped one of Fleur's relatives charmingly, fingers clenched into tight fists.

She stared at all of their dark, smiling faces, their artificial kindness making her eyes ache.

Spinning around, she pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring all of their disgusted, honey voices.

Bursting from the pit of woman, she took a few deep breaths to steady her breathing before hurrying away from the vultures glaring at her back.

As she walked, she looked up at her lopsided house, dressed foolishly in white ribbons and clumps of lilies. She didn't miss the condescending looks Fleur's family was shooting it. She had the urge to go over and rip all of the ridiculous frou-frou off. Her house never asked to be dressed like a cake – it looked beautiful just the way it was.

Turning away from the sight, she cradled the bouquet to her chest and wandered around the yard, weaving through the throngs of guests.

She spotted Fred and George entertaining a group of people, animatedly gesticulating. She walked over, smiling for the first time that day, and tried to squeeze into the group.

"… and then she burped right into Harry's face! God, Ginny is such a spaz…"

Flushing, she shrank away from the group as they roared with laughter, feeling vulnerable and embarrassed.

Fred's grin slipped from his face when he noticed her, and a look of guilt and concern replaced it. George's laughter died when he saw her.

"Ginny…" they began, but she had already fled, hurling the flowers at them.

"Sis – wait!"

Ignoring their calls, she sprinted off towards the forest, hair slipping out of the twist it had been in.

"Ginny!" someone called out, and she saw a flash of light on round glasses and a shock of black hair. A hand grasped her elbow, pulling her to a stop.

She was spun around to face the breaker of her heart.

"Gin… what's wrong?" Harry asked her softly, letting her go. She wanted to scream at him: What do you mean what's wrong? What's _right_? Absolutely nothing. Nothing is right.

She couldn't bring herself to say it, however. Not when Harry had dark circles under his eyes, or when his tux hung off his skinny, gangly frame, or when she noticed the solitary wrinkle between his eyebrows from frowning too much.

Forcing a smile, she stood on her tip toes and planted a sweet little kiss on his cheek, just like she used to. She felt him stiffen, then relax when she backed away so that there was distance between them.

"How could anything go wrong on such a wonderful day?" she asked.

A/n: So this is just an experimental little story - it's not really well written, I know. Critique would be _wonderful. _:)


End file.
